20 Different Moments IV
by YoominC16
Summary: 20 Different Moments in the life of Vince McMahon/Eric Bischoff. Contains Slash, Mpreg, minor swearing, minor suggestive adult themes, character death. COMPLETE


_Disclaimer: I do not know nor do I own any of the people mentioned in this fanfiction. I do not claim any of this to be true. I make no money from this. This is fiction._

* * *

**1. Sabotage **

Eric smiled as he stood outside of TNA headquarters in Nashville, Tennessee. The tall office building was all dark. TNA had just went under, thanks to him. Eric shook his head. I guess people never learn. After all, WCW did go out of business while he was in control of it.

A black limo pulled up in front of the building. Eric turned around and opened the door of the limo. He got in and closed the door. His husband, Vince McMahon, kissed him. "Good work."

"I am the master of sabotage." Eric comments.

"Good, now lets move on to Ring Of Honor."

**2. Drink**

The year was 1973 and today was Vince McMahon's twenty-eighth birthday. His friends had decided to take him out to a club and get drunk. He was well on his way to being inebriated when he saw a beautiful young man sitting across the bar. Vince got up and walked over to him.

"Hey, can I buy you a drink?" Vince asked.

The man looked up at Vince. "Sure."

"What's you name?" Vince asked before ordering the drinks.

"Eric."

Vince would later learn that he serve alcohol to someone under the age of twenty-one.

**3. Wednesday**

Vince looked around his dining room table as he ate. Wednesday was family dinner night and all of his children were there. Shane was talking to his sister Stephanie while Shane's husband Dwayne talked to Hunter about his latest movie. Garrett, his youngest child, talked to his dad while his husband, Ken Anderson(Mr. Kennedy or Mr. Anderson), rubbed his pregnant belly. His six grandchildren all sat around the table and talked to one another. Vince smiled. He loved his family.

**4. Energy**

Eric watched as his husband ran around backstage at RAW. He was yelling at people and moving about. For a 67 year old man, he had a lot of energy but Eric was still worried about him. He was stressing out way too much. As Vince ran past him, Eric grabbed his hand. Vince looked down at Eric.

"You need to stop before you have a heart attack and die."

Vince laughed. "I'm Vince fucking McMahon…I'll never die."

**5. Grandparents**

Vince and Eric held on to each other and they looked at Gabrielle Kate Anderson through the hospital glass window. They had become grandparents for the seventh time.

**6. Hug**

"Hey." Eric greeted Vince. "How was work?" Vince didn't say anything. He just wrapped his arms around Eric. He really needed a hug.

**7. Clouds**

Vince and Eric sat on their deck in their backyard and looked up at clouds, enjoying a rare off day.

"Do you think my dad is up there?" Vince asked.

"By 'up there' you mean heaven, then yes." Eric answered.

"Do you think he's proud of me?" Vince asked and looked over at Eric.

Eric looked Vince in the eyes. "Yes."

**8. Dance**

Simone, Vince and Eric's oldest grandchild, watched as her grandparents dance to a Marc Anthony song. Simone shook her head as she snapped a picture. She sent the picture to her fathers, Shane and Dwayne, with the caption, "Grandparents are weird."

**9. Beauty**

Eric looked himself over in his bedroom mirror. His hair was gray and he noticed wrinkled forming around his eyes. Eric sighed. "I look so old." Eric said aloud.

"You still look like a beauty to me." Vince said as he flipped through the TV channels. Eric couldn't help but smile.

**10. Faith**

Vince McMahon was never one to pray. Somewhere along his ascent to the top of the wrestling business, he had forgotten all about his faith. Now, Vince was down on his knees praying that Eric would soon wake up.

**11. Fight**

"What did you do to get dad's forgiveness after you two had a fight?" Hunter asked as he and Stephanie had just had a fight and it was all his fault.

Vince almost said, "Had sex" but stopped himself before saying those two words. He didn't want to freak his son in law out.

**12. Anniversary**

"Happy anniversary." Their kids and grandchildren said as they walked into the house.

"Grandpa." Vaughn, their second youngest grandchild, started, "How long have you two been married?"

Both men looked at each other. "How long have we been married?" Eric asked.

"I stopped counting at 25 years." Vince answered.

**13. Tomorrow **

Eric rolled over in his bed and reached out for his husband. When he didn't feel his husband, he opened his eyes and sat up. He was met with the sight of his husband's back.

"What are you doing?" Eric asked.

"Finishing up some reports. I have to meet with the board of directors in two days."

"Well finish it tomorrow and come to bed."

"Tomorrow isn't promise."

"I thought you were Vince McMahon and you weren't going to die."

**14. Motorcycle**

"What is this?" Eric asks.

"What does it look like, it's a motorcycle." Vince says as he shows off his motorcycle to Eric.

"Yes but, babe, why is it in my garage?"

"I bought it for us. I thought it would be fun." Vince explains.

Eric looked over a Vince. "Honey, are you going through a mid life crisis?"

**15. Shopping**

The holiday season had arrived and Eric and Vince were shopping at a toy store. They were trying to find gifts for their grandchildren.

"I don't know why we couldn't just give them WWE figure dolls." Vince grumbled as they checked out.

"Because they have all of them. Now give me your credit card and stop being cheap.

**16. Dog**

"Guess what I got." Eric says as he hides the item behind his back. Vince took off his glasses and looked up at Eric.

"What?"

Eric then revealed a black and white Siberian husky puppy. "He's so cute. I just had to get him and bring him home."

Vince didn't say anything. There was no need in fighting with Eric about this because he knew he wouldn't win. "Fine." Vince started. "But his name has to be Lucky…because he's lucky to have us."

**17. Lovemaking **

You would think Vince and Eric would have slowed down as they get over but that wasn't the case. Vince and Eric could still make it last all night. Granted, the sex wasn't as fast paced as Vince had liked it in the past, and it wasn't as crazy as Eric had liked it in the past. However the lovemaking was just perfect.

**18. Photo**

"Lets take a family photo." Eric randomly said on a quiet Sunday afternoon. "With all the children, grandchildren, and son in laws. I think it'll be great."

Vince smiled. Eric had always liked taking pictures. "OK, I'll set up something."

"Good, we can make a whole day out of it."

**19. Angel**

Vince laid in the hospital bed and Eric sat beside him in a plastic chair as they went through the old family photo book.

"I love this picture." Vince said in a weak voice. Eric looked at the picture. It was a picture of him. It was taken about two months ago. Eric was staring out of window. The sun shined through the window and made it look like a halo was around him.

"Why do you like this picture? I look a mess."

"You looked like an angel."

**20. Goodbye**

Vince could feel his life slipping away and so could Eric. After all of these years together, they were connected and it was very easy to feel what they other was feeling. As Vince's life flashed before his eyes, he smiled. He lived a great life and a full one at that.

"Goodbye love." Vince said in a raspy voice.

"No, see you later." Eric corrected him

"But, what if I go to hell." Vince asked and Eric chuckled.

"I have a feeling…there's a special place in heaven just for you."

With that, Vince McMahon passed on with a smile on his face.

* * *

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16**


End file.
